This invention relates to a bipolar voltage detector.
A bipolar voltage detector or comparator has a wide field of application and is implemented by a monolithic integrated circuit at present. The detector is used, for example, in a noise suppressor for use in the circuitry described by L. Calandrino et al in "Alta Frequenza," Volume XXXVI, Pages 726-731 (No. 8; August, 1967). As will later be described in detail with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawing, conventional bipolar voltage detectors are deficient in that the voltage detection levels are considerably dependent on the ambient temperature and the power supply voltage, and in that the detector has to comprise a good number of circuit elements, such as capacitors, attached to that principal portion of the detector which is realized as a monolithic integrated circuit.